More Autobots
Log Title: More Autobots Characters: Delusion, Optimus Prime Location: Valvolux Date: August 28, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Optimus arrives in Valvolux to survey the damage and speak with the other defenders present. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 10:56:41 on Tuesday, 28 August 2018. Delusion streaks over Valvolux, braking in a way no human pilot would survive before transforming and dropping down to the storage building where the Dominicons keep the energon they've been distributing. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. Valvolux. A production city with a very sour recent history. The victim of Decepticon treachery, it is ruined place that the Autobots fought valiantly to defend, and still struggle onward to help rebuild. Until now, other events required delegating other members of Autobot command to see to Valvolux's defense and reconstruction. Now, Optimus Prime himself has come. He is touring the damage areas, his optics lingering for a long time on the ground zero spot where Ravage detonated the energon refinery. Autobot workers and scouts talk to him without ceasing, and he somehow keeps everything that they're saying straight. He eventually dismisses them though, leaving him alone, to contemplate what he's seeing. Delusion checks in with Stiletto and then begins to stroll the city. Unlike the Autobot leader she has to seek out conversations, but the work the Dominicons have done so far means that the locals no longer flinch away from her presence. She visits with a few while keeping an optic on the crowd. When it disperses, she finds a place where she can lean against a building and keep watch on the Autobot commander. She looks casual, arms folded. Optimus Prime sighs, shaking his head, and saying outloud to no one in particular, "I will never comprehend the petty, spiteful nature of Decepticon warfare." Continuing what is, effectively, his own self-guided tour of the city, Optimus looks around. It was easier to see the sights and get a fixture on the full scope of the situation without the crowd chattering at him. It was during this visual sweep that he spots Delusion, internally accessing his databanks. A Dominicon - cropping up more and more in Autobot reports. He approaches. "You're one of the Dominicons," Prime says, perhaps stating the obvious, but his own interactions with them have been generally limited to reports and secondhand word of mouth, "I understand we owe you a lot of gratitude for recent events." Delusion straightens up as she is approached, standing and clasping her hands behind her back. She nods to Prime's assessment. "I am. The gratitude is appreciated, but unnecessary. We act as we have for our own reasons." She tilts her head slightly, looking the bigger Autobot over. "I've run into many of your people over the vorn, but I believe this is the first I've seen you in person." Optimus Prime gives a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just the same, I have been meaning to thank your team in person - both for this, and for the recent action against Megatron's plans for Trypticon. You have your reasons, and I respect that, but the planet is better for it just the same. And so I thank you." Folding his arms after that, Prime nods, his optics glinting with grim confirmation, "And you are correct. Prowl, Elita One and Grimlock have changed hands coordinating our efforts here,while my attention was elsewhere, to my great sadness. Perhaps if I had been here, it would have made a difference." Prime pauses, his gaze drifting back to the ruins of the energon refinery. Decepticon spite. "And perhaps not. Still, I have kept up with events, and made it a priority to make it out here as soon as practical. And here we are." He refocuses on Delusion, thinking, then adds, "Delusion, right?" Delusion inclines her head. "You are correct- I am Delusion." She also looks over at the refinery with a small frown of disapproval. What a waste. "The sabotage happened only after the Decepticon leaders were driven back. Further investigations ahead of time might have discovered it, but the addition of more powerful warriors would not have stopped it." She arches an optic ridge at Optimus Prime. "How long do you plan to stay?" "I see," replies Optimus, nodding, "Then this was probably planned some time ago. Probably by Overlord. It doesn't feel like Shockwave's work. No logic, just pure spite. Just the same, I believe you're right." When asked how long he intends to stay, Prime takes on a more thoughtful posture. "That's a question I've been mulling over myself, Delusion," he says, using her name since he's now sure he isn't using the wrong one, "It minimum, I want to help with clean up as much as I can and get better coordination between our forces and the citizens. I'd also like to meet your leader. I understand that Grimlock did, but it's long overdue that we had a chat." Delusion nods. "There is only so much Knightmare can delegate to the rest of us," she says agreeably. "I am pleased to pass along messages, but some things must be done between those with the proper authority to carry them out." The Dominicon surveys the area. "We've come to an understanding with Bulwark for the time being. It will be interesting to see how that develops." Optimus Prime gives an approving nod. "I understand entirely. That's at least part of why I've come in person. I will stay for as long as I can, but Megatron will recover from his defeat eventually, and he'll no doubt wish to stage a comeback after so sound a thrashing." He puts a hand to the chin of his faceplate, "Hm. Well, if you could please relay to Knightmare that I am here if she wishes to speak. I will make the time. As for Bulwark, I have heard much of him, and am eager to introduce myself as well." He turns slightly, looking at the citizens still working on their home. "With his help, and hopefully our own, the citizens of Valvolux will be able to make their own way, their own choices, again soon. The Decepticons may be done here, but we are not." Delusion smirks at the memory of Megatron getting his head bashed in with his own cannon. "-Quite- a sound thrashing," she comments, a hint of humor leaking through. "I will inform her," she assures, instantly back to business. "The local citizenry are industrious. There is a great deal to be done yet, but they are willing. All they need are supplies and time." If Optimus Prime notices the humor in Delusion's tone, he doesn't remark on it. The reports about the Dominicons routing both Megatron AND Shockwave speak for themselves. "And all the angrier for it," Prime states, "Which can make him more dangerous, if not irrational. So I will take advantage of this reprieve, however long it lasts." He turns, gesturing, "I will route some of our heavier lifters here. The Dinobots will continue to be of great use, with Grimlock keeping them focused. In the meantime, we will endeavor to give them the time they need. If the Decepticons return, I'll make them wish they hadn't." Delusion hmms. "More Dinobots," she muses, looking over the city. "Quite a strong force to have on hand." Optimus Prime chuckles softly. "They're handy, once you learn how they operate," Prime replies, "It has been trying at times, but they seldom let us down. Besides, Grimlock will see undoing all the Decepticon damage as a slight to Overlord. That's probably all the motivation he needs." Delusion ahs. "It's good to know what keeps your troops happy." She considers for a moment. "Some of those that have been active here are.. not the best team players, I should say." Optimus Prime frowns, though it's unseen with his faceplate, "I suspected as such, and will do what I can to remedy that. I want every Autobot on their best behavior here, whatever the citizens do. I know there have been difficulties, but I hope to overcome them." He narrows his eyes briefly in thought, then looks to Delusion. "I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me, Delusion," Optimus says, "If you have any concerns about the conduct of anyone under command, please do not hesitate to bring them to me. Meanwhile, as we've already discussed, there is much to do, and I would lend a hand." Delusion nods and lifts a hand in parting. "Good hunting," she says, a bit of humor returning to her tone. Log session ending at 13:48:28 on Tuesday, 28 August 2018.